


In The Mirror

by lightless_star



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, SCANDAL (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pemuda di dalam cermin itu masih terjebak dalam dunia kecilnya yang abadi, dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu. Namun kali ini, dia kembali merasa sendirian. Padahal gadis itu masih terlihat dalam jangkauan matanya.  [Written for Bad End Festival.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this work is pure fiction and i don't take any financial profit based on this.

Gadis itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dilihat Yuto Nakajima. Ia bahkan tak bisa tahu apakah keberadaannya nyata atau tidak. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa hanya seorang Mami Sasazaki yang menyadari keberadaannya yang tak biasa.

Cermin itu sudah berada disana jauh sebelum Mami pertama kali melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamarnya saat pertama kali pindah kemari. Selama itu pula Yuto selalu menghabiskan waktunya bertemankan sepi dalam dunia kecilnya sendiri. Sekelilingnya adalah ruangan serba putih yang kosong tanpa perabotan, persis  seperti ruangan didepan cermin itu. Hanya ada sebuah kursi hitam bergaya kuno ditengah-tengah ruangan. Ditubuhnya menempel kaos putih lengan panjang, dengan celana jeans hitam sebagai padanannya. Pakaian itu adalah yang terakhir ia kenakan sebelum ia terperangkap di tempat aneh ini, dan itulah yang satu-satunya yang ia punya.  

_“Hai! Siapa namamu? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?”_

Mami Sasazaki menatapnya selama beberapa detik dengan pandangan bingung. Mungkin gadis kecil bersurai hitam itu berpikir mau apa seorang laki-laki di dalam kamarnya? Kenapa ia bisa ada disana? Namun Si Gadis Kecil kemudian menyapa Yuto dengan sebuah senyum cerah diwajahnya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa membelalakkan mata, mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena kaget. Wajahnya serasa dirobek ketika ia mencoba untuk menarik kedua ujung bibirnya demi membalas senyuman anak itu. Kapan terakhir kali Yuto tersenyum? Pemuda itu tak ingat lagi.

Itu terjadi sekitar enam tahun yang lalu, setidaknya begitu yang tercatat dalam ingatan Yuto. Selama itu, ia melihat Mami tumbuh dewasa. Sekarang anak kecil yang menyapanya enam tahun lalu itu telah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis cantik. Rambutnya yang hitam sekarang berwarna pirang pasir, mata hitamnya yang tajam terlihat begitu cantik, kulit putihnya tampak cerah karena dirawat, ia juga memiliki kuku yang indah. Namun ujung-ujung jemari tangannya mengeras, hasil dari latihan gitar. Yuto bisa tahu itu ketika ia sengaja menyentuhnya sewaktu Mami membawakannya sesuatu dari luar. Gadis itu akan memasukkan tangannya melewati cermin, hingga permukaannya sedikit bergelombang. Seperti air danau ketika dilempari batu.

Selama enam tahun itu, Yuto tak sedikitpun berubah. Tetap seorang laki-laki malang yang menghabiskan sisa hidup di sebuah tempat aneh di dalam cermin. Pemuda itu kadang sengaja tidak makan berhari-hari, agar ia bisa mengakhiri hidupnya sehingga ia tak perlu merasa kesepian lagi. Namun ia selalu gagal, ia tak bisa mati walaupun tak makan berhari-hari. Dalam dunia kecilnya itu, ia bisa hidup abadi, namun tanpa makna yang berarti. Apa bagusnya jika hidup selamanya seorang diri?

Dan ditengah keputusasaannya itu, Mami Sasazaki datang dan kemudian menjadi satu-satunya yang selalu ada untuk Yuto. Ia menyapa Yuto setiap kali bangun tidur di awal hari, juga mengucapkan selamat malam padanya di penghujung hari. Ia selalu bercerita tentang apa yang ia alami seharian penuh, entah penting atau tidak, entah menyenangkan atau tidak. Mami terkadang bercerita tentang musim yang berganti, tentang panasnya udara di siang hari, tentang betapa indah musim semi. Terkadang, ia juga memainkan lagu-lagu untuk Yuto dengan memainkan gitarnya sambil bernyanyi.

Gadis itu membuat Yuto berpikir, bahwa ia tak lagi sendiri.

Menjadi satu-satunya eksistensi yang bisa ia dekati, membuat pemuda itu tanpa sadar jatuh hati pada Mami Sasazaki. Ia ingin berdiri disamping gadis itu, atau memeluknya saat ia merasa sedih, namun tak bisa. Kebersamaan mereka selalu dibatasi oleh permukaan cermin tanpa refleksi itu. Kehangatan tangan Mami adalah satu-satunya kehangatan yang bisa dirasakan Yuto dari tempatnya yang terasa begitu dingin. Terkadang pemuda itu meminta si gadis membawakan sesuatu untuknya, entah itu majalah komik edisi terbaru, cokelat batangan yang enak, sebuah selimut untuknya tidur, atau bunga sakura di halaman rumah ketika musim semi datang. Dan setiap kali gadis itu memasukkan tangannya untuk memberi benda-benda yang diminta Yuto, pemuda itu menggenggamnya sesaat sebelum Mami menarik tangannya kembali.

 

“Hei, Yuto-kun. Kenapa kau tidak keluar dan datang ke tempatku? Tidak bosan berada disana terus?”

“Kalau aku bisa, sudah kulakukan dari dulu, Mami-chan.”

“Bagaimana kalau aku yang kesana? Aku selalu penasaran seperti apa rasanya!”

 

Mami menanyakan itu pada suatu malam. Cahaya remang dari lampu kamarnya adalah satu-satunya sumber penerangan, selain sinar bulan yang sedikit masuk lewat jendela yang masih terbuka. Kedua tangannya masih memainkan barisan-barisan melodi pada gitar, namun hal itu dilakukan dengan tidak serius. Sementara Yuto tak menjawab apa-apa, pemuda itu hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala, membuat rambut hitamnya jatuh menutupi wajah. Ia tak ingin gadis itu bernasib sama dengannya. Karena jika kau menginjakkan kaki di tempat aneh ini, maka tak akan bisa keluar lagi sampai ada seseorang  yang menggantikanmu.

Yuto masih ingat bagaimana pertama kali ia sampai  ke tempat ini. Saat itu ia berumur 18 tahun dan baru pindah ke rumah yang sekarang di tempati Mami. Didalam kamarnya ada cermin besar yang aneh. Tidak ada refleksi dirinya di cermin itu, namun didalamnya ia bisa melihat sosok seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya. Mereka berkenalan dan menjadi teman baik, bahkan Ryosuke Yamada—pemuda dalam cermin kala itu, dianggap Yuto seperti saudaranya sendiri. Namun malam itu, Ryosuke meminta Yuto menemaninya dan pemuda itu mengiyakan. Ia melangkah menuju tempat Ryosuke dan merasakan permukaan kaca itu terasa bagai air di permukaan kulitnya. Ketika Yuto berdiri disamping Ryosuke, pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu bangkit dari duduknya dengan sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya. Ia kemudian melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan Yuto disana, sendirian.

_“Tenang. Sebentar lagi penghuni baru akan datang dan kau bisa menyuruhnya menggantikanmu.”_

Yuto tak sanggup mengorbankan Mami untuk hal seperti itu. Ia sudah terlalu mencintai gadis ini hingga rela mengorbankan hidupnya sendiri untuk sang gadis. Karena itu, ia selalu berkata pada Mami agar jangan datang ke tempatnya karena hal itu akan sangat berbahaya.

 Namun perhatian Mami Sasazaki pada pemuda itu mulai berkurang seiring waktu. Ia mulai sering mengajak teman-temannya untuk datang ke rumah, dan mereka akan masuk ke kamar Mami. Yuto selalu mengenali tiga gadis yang sering datang kesana, Mami selalu menceritakan mereka setiap malam. Namanya Haruna, Tomomi dan Rina. Mami bilang mereka teman satu band-nya, Haruna adalah vokalis, sementara Tomomi _bassist_ -nya, dan Rina _drummer_ mereka. Mami sendiri memegang posisi _lead guitarist_ dalam band itu. Yuto selalu senang mendengar cerita Mami tentang mereka, gadis itu bilang kalau ia sangat bahagia akhirnya bisa membentuk sebuah band dan bermain musik bersama teman-temannya. Ia semakin rajin berlatih gitar semenjak itu.

Topik pembicaraan gadis-gadis itu setiap hari tidak jauh berbeda. Soal latihan band mereka, event-event yang rencananya akan diikuti, gosip-gosip paling baru di sekolah, atau juga siswa laki-laki yang populer. Mami selalu tertawa lepas bila berada disamping mereka dan hal itu membuat Yuto ikut merasa bahagia. Ia selalu menyukai cara gadis itu tertawa.

Namun sejak itu, tidak ada lagi sapaan di pagi hari atau ucapan selamat tidur di penghujung hari. Tidak ada lagi gadis yang bercerita banyak hal kepada Yuto. Tak ada lagi gadis yang membawakannya berbagai macam hal dari dunia luar. Tak ada lagi lagu-lagu yang dimainkan untuknya setiap malam. Mami akan pulang tepat sebelum makan malam, lalu kemudian langsung mandi dan beristirahat karena terlalu lelah dengan jadwalnya. Ia tak lagi punya waktu untuk Yuto.

Gadis itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan telepon genggamnya dibandingkan dengan si pemuda didalam cermin.

“Mami-chan!”

Lalu gadis itu akan menoleh, tersenyum manis padanya dengan sorot mata hitam yang terlihat lelah itu. Kemudian langsung tidur tanpa membagi cerita apapun.

Pemuda bermata kecokelatan itu hanya berpikir kalau Mami terlalu lelah belakangan ini. Mungkin ia akan memperlakukan Yuto seperti dulu lagi jika ia sudah merasa lebih baik.

Namun pemikiran itu sirna ketika Mami akhirnya datang dengan seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya beberapa bulan setelah itu. Mereka berbagi cerita yang terkadang tidak penting, namun Mami terlihat bahagia bersama pemuda itu. Namanya Yaotome Hikaru, setidaknya itu yang Yuto tahu dari percakapan mereka yang ia dengar. Hikaru memiliki mata yang memancarkan kesan ramah, senyum yang terlengkung di bibirnya juga terlihat menyenangkan. Ia juga bisa bermain musik karena pemuda itu adalah _bassist_ di band-nya. Mami selalu terlihat senang jika bersama Hikaru, ia bahkan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hikaru ketika pemuda itu merangkul bahunya lembut.

Sejak itu, Yuto lebih sering melihat Mami tersenyum. Seharusnya ia merasa senang akan hal itu, tapi rasa sakit yang berasal dari sudut hatinya tak bisa ia bohongi. Senyum itu bukan untuknya lagi.

Setiap hari sebelum tidur, Mami selalu menerima telepon dari laki-laki itu dan mengucapkan selamat malam padanya. Tidak ada ucapan selamat malam untuk Yuto lagi.

Gadis itu akan berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil memperhatikan layar telepon genggamnya dan mengetik sesuatu dengan benda itu. Sesekali Yuto bisa melihatnya tersenyum kecil, sesekali juga tertawa. Namun senyum dan tawa itu tak lagi bisa membuatnya merasa ikut bahagia.

Pemuda di dalam cermin itu masih terjebak dalam dunia kecilnya yang abadi, dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu. Namun kali ini, dia kembali merasa sendirian. Padahal gadis itu masih terlihat dalam jangkauan matanya.

“Mami-chan. Mami-chan….”

Ia memanggil gadis itu berkali-kali hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan tercekat, namun ia tak juga berhenti. Ia ingin gadis itu berdiri lalu memecahkan cermin itu, sehingga tempat aneh ini bisa lenyap tanpa sisa dan Yuto bisa mengakhiri hidupnya yang sama sekali tak berarti. Rambut hitamnya yang pendek nampak acak-acakan, mata cokelatnya yang biasa tenang kini memancarkan sorot lelah.

“Mami-chan….”

Sekali lagi. Namun responnya nihil.

Mami Sasazaki kemudian memejamkan mata.

Gadis itu sama sekali tak peduli padanya lagi.

 


End file.
